


All Nantucket OK

by mikeymaika



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"War Boys" & "In the heart of the sea"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Nantucket OK

Чейз взобрался на борт злой, как черт, и с досадой швырнул под ноги обломок того, что прежде было гарпуном.  
\- Видел? Он хватанул пастью в паре дюймов от моей руки! – в ярости крикнул Чейз подошедшему Джою, тоже недовольному пустой вылазкой – ни один кит не был зацеплен, а тот, что достался Чейзу вообще чуть не отправил команду вельбота на тот свет. За своим командиром на борт «Эссекса» поднялась усталая, разочарованная команда – шесть осунувшихся лиц, шесть пар сжатых в кулаки рук. Капитан взирал на них издалека, с молчаливым сочувствием, к которому примешивалась и досада: сам он повел свой вельбот дальше от остальных, и его гарпунер, после долгих мучений, оставил на теле старого, неповоротливого кита лишь царапину. Команде «Эссекса» не везло уже неделю, и Поллард имел полное право чувствовать злобу и разочарование – как и Чейз, там, поодаль, решивший будто перекричать грохот морских волн.  
\- Еще немного, и я был бы ни на что не годен, без руки-то, - горько говорил он, обращаясь словно к самому себе. Его матросы, мало-помалу, разбрелись кто куда, некоторых Джой оставил на палубе, а другие пошли в трюм, глотнуть пресной воды – не то, что эта опостылевшая солонина. Капитан, такой же промокший, как и два его помощника, и такой же несчастный на вид, подошел к ним, и произнес, кривя рот в невеселой усмешке:  
\- Киты будто попрятались от нас, а те, которые показываются, то и дело норовят лишить жизни.  
\- Не очень-то у нас дружелюбный видок, капитан, - хмыкнул Чейз, и вдруг сосредоточенно нахмурился. Он потер пальцами лоб, не замечая, как в ноге вверх до самой поясницы начинает разгораться тупая, ноющая боль.  
\- Капитан, мне нужна карта и ваш карандаш, - произнес он наконец. Поллард смерил его в меру удивленным взглядом, а Джой невесело хохотнул, недоверчиво покачав головой.  
\- Это все бредни, Оуэн, ты же знаешь.  
\- Я не настолько силен в навигации, - пробормотал Чейз, едва ли не краснея под взглядами капитана и товарища, - мне нужна помощь.  
Полларду было известно, о чем ему хочет сказать мистер Чейз – они не раз обсуждали это, но никогда не подумывали всерьез, чтобы так радикально сменить курс корабля ради того, что называется людскими байками и домыслами. Но теперь, когда ворванная камера была почти пуста, настроение команды резко упало, а сам «Эссекс» бесцельно дрейфовал в спокойных, ленивых водах южных широт, мысль Чейза уже не казалось такой безумной.  
Они вдвоем прошли в капитанскую каюту – только спускаясь по лестнице, Поллард заметил, как прихрамывает Чейз, опираясь на стену дрожащей рукой. Зайдя в комнату, капитан смерил Оуэна внимательным взглядом.  
\- Что с вами? – спросил он, стараясь не звучать слишком участливо. Чейз лишь поморщился недовольно.  
\- Заноза, только и всего. Заживет, - бросил он нехотя.  
Поллард собрал в кулак всю свою решимость, опуская глаза и заставляя себя думать, что им руководит лишь желание облегчить чужую боль.  
\- Дайте я взгляну, - деревянным голосом произнес он.  
\- Упаси вас бог, капитан, - удивленно ответил Чейз, усмехнувшись. Поллард только крепче стиснул зубы.  
\- Судового врача у нас не имеется, мистер Чейз, а ваша рана, когда в один прекрасный день обернется гангреной и лишит вас ноги, будет прекрасным подспорьем в нашей нелегкой ситуации, - язвительно произнес Поллард, - так что дайте мне взглянуть.  
Чейз в свою очередь стиснул зубы, но капитан смерил его взглядом человека, не терпящего возражений.  
\- Это приказ, - добавил он, из последних сил стараясь выглядеть непреклонным и суровым, хотя внутри у него все предательски зазвенело от напряжения. Чейз еще раз ухмыльнулся, почти вызывающе, и шагнул к узкой капитанской койке. Он лег на нее с размаху, отчего вся нехитрая конструкция жалобно заскрипела; Поллард только успел открыть рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Чейз решительно сдернул вниз собственные разодранные штаны, чуть приподняв при этом бедра. Под его правой ягодицей красовался свежий кровавый след, а вместо «занозы» из ноги торчал приличный кусок отломившейся банки вельбота, по краям которого кожа уже успела припухнуть и потемнеть от выступившей крови. Повозившись на кровати, он также скинул и рубашку: по спине у него тянулась рваная, но поверхностная рана, видимо нанесенная отломившимся куском вельбота. Поллард замер, секунду мужественно сражаясь с собственной душевной слабостью – видеть Чейза таким было слишком для него. Но через какое-то время он все же смог сдвинуться с места, подходя ближе.  
\- Не шевелитесь, - произнес Поллард тихо, и поставил у кровати кувшин с водой. Он засучил рукава, взял со стула свою чистую рубаху; поколебавшись, принес из шкафа бутылку рома.  
\- Выпьете для храбрости? – глумливо пробурчал Чейз в подушку, но в следующую секунду уже тихо заскулил от боли: опустившись на колени у кровати, капитан щедро плеснул ромом на рану, и пальцами потянул наружу занозу. Слава богу, куски были крупными – вытащить их было не так сложно, хотя и весьма болезненно.  
После того, как самая маленькая заноза была отброшена в сторону, Поллард еще раз полил рану ромом, но вставать не спешил. Он бездумно смотрел на Чейза, все еще придерживая его рукой за ягодицу, и как-то отстраненно, почти равнодушно рассматривал свежую рану. Кожа под его пальцами была теплой, неожиданно мягкой – Поллард ведь привык к тому, что руки у Чейза грубые, ногти вечно сбиты под корень, и ладонь при рукопожатии шершавая.  
\- Мне кажется, я чувствую ваше дыхание на моей заднице, - глухо произнес Чейз в подушку. Поллард лишь рассеянно что-то промычал, промокая кровь на его бедре собственной чистой рубахой, заранее приготовленной и лежавшей на кровати.  
\- Вы помогаете мне или…ну, просто, смотрите на мою задницу? – снова подал голос Чейз, чуть поворачивая голову.  
\- Я смотрю туда, чтобы понять, насколько ваша рана опасна, - тихо произнес Поллард, продолжая держать ткань ладонью, останавливая кровь.  
\- Смахивает на то, что вы, капитан, пересекаете некую черту, - хмыкнул Чейз, не двигаясь. Поллард вздрогнул, бледнея – радуясь, что Чейз не видит его лица.  
\- Разве вы не помните, - хрипло произнес он, чуть помолчав, - что мы с вами пересекли ее несколько лет назад.  
\- Однажды, - ответил Чейз. В его голосе больше не было веселья. Он нахмурился, кусая губы, будто желая отделаться от навязчивого воспоминания.  
\- Да я толком и не помню, - лживо добавил он, чуть погодя.  
Поллард посмотрел на него почти с болью. В каюте было тихо, солнце едва пробивалось сквозь небольшие, тусклые окна: так тихо, что казалось, можно услышать, как на другом конце корабля матросы тихо напевают одну из своих любимых песен про Нантакет, и ту девицу, что не вернется.  
\- Я помню всё это, - тихо, едва не шепотом произнес Поллард наконец, опуская глаза, - особенно то, как вы тогда касались меня. А я желал коснуться вас.  
Этих слов Чейз не выдержал. Он вскочил на ноги, кривясь от боли, придерживая рукой спадающие штаны, и почти яростно вперился взглядом в капитана – стоя посреди комнаты в таком виде, он казался одновременно и устрашающим, и нелепым.  
\- Лучше не говорите подобного, капитан, - отрывисто произнес Чейз, - мы же были всего лишь юнцами, гарпунером и помощником, ради всего святого!  
\- Вы правы, конечно - опустив голову, коротко кивнул Поллард. Он не сдвинулся с места, все так же стоя на коленях у кровати, сжимая в руке смятую рубаху и борясь с желанием выйти вон и не возвращаться. Что-то сродни азарту кольнуло его слегка изнутри, и помешало закончить разговор как подобает – вместо этого он поднял на Чейза полный решимости и почти отчаяния взгляд:  
\- Теперь то вы знаете, как удержаться у той черты, мистер Чейз? Как не пересечь ее?  
\- Черт меня побери, да, - сквозь зубы произнес Чейз.  
На палубе пробило четыре склянки. Где-то наверху заскрипели от попутного ветра снасти. Корабль чуть качнуло, и Поллард, едва не оступившись, все-таки поднялся на ноги. В его взгляде промелькнула почти что мстительная злоба, увидев которую, Чейз едва не испугался, впервые увидев капитана таким, и мотнул головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение.  
\- Тогда давайте проясним, мистер Чейз, где пролегает та грань, о которой вы твердите, - мягко произнес Поллард, шагнув ближе. Чейз, тяжело дыша, стоял неподвижно.  
\- Скажем, здесь? – спросил Поллард, медленно проводя пальцами по чужому поджавшемуся животу.  
Чейз сумбурно кивнул, прорычав что-то, напоминающее «да, как скажете», и впился в капитана тяжелым, темным взглядом.  
\- Это значит по-вашему, мистер Чейз, что я могу дотронуться до вас здесь? – спросил Поллард тихо, опуская чуть подрагивающую ладонь на его плечо, и ведя ею вниз, по широкой, тяжело вздымавшейся груди. Ноги у него подкашивались, но он знал, что остановиться уже вряд ли сумеет.  
\- Или здесь? – продолжал он, скользя пальцами по животу, не пересекая ту самую черту, которую обозначил ранее. Чейз почувствовал, что дрожит от легких, дразнящих прикосновений; хуже всего было то, что его бросило в жар, оставляя в голове лишь едва уловимые, сумбурные мысли, едва уживавшиеся, вперемешку с опасной пустотой.  
\- Капитан, я знаю, о чем говорю, - сдавленно произнес он, отчаянно желая закончить эту пытку.  
\- Но что, если бы я пересек черту, и коснулся вас здесь? – одними губами вопросил Поллард, опуская руку ниже, на натянувший штаны член Чейза. Тот шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, едва слышно выругавшись. Джордж знал, что дороги назад теперь нет, что только смятение держит Чейза на месте, не давая ему сбить Полларда со своего пути крепким ударом кулака. Тишина в каюте почти звенела от напряжения.  
\- Скажите, что хотите этого, - прошептал Поллард хрипло, приближаясь к Чейзу вплотную. Его буквально трясло от осознания собственной наглости, недопустимости подобного поведения – желание и азарт затуманили его разум, бездумно толкая вперед.  
\- Отойдите. Немедленно, - произнес Чейз яростно, почти беззвучно, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо. Эти резкие слова будто отрезвили капитана: он закусил губу, отступая на шаг, и побледнел еще сильнее.  
\- Как скажете, - бесцветным голосом произнес Поллард, скользнув взглядом по лицу Чейза. Тот с удивлением посмотрел на свои дрожащие руки, на то, как капитан делает шаг назад, загнанно, почти смиренно. Чейз знал, что Поллард способен практически вцепиться ему в горло – в иной ситуации так и случилось бы. Вид этого человека, неуступчивого, заносчивого в обычной жизни, сейчас покорно склонившего голову перед ним, Чейзом, был настолько…завораживающим, будоражащим кровь, что в висках Оуэна с оглушительной силой застучала кровь. Капитан потерял инициативу – он принадлежит ему.  
Чейз схватил Полларда за плечи, с силой ударяя о стену, почти испытывая от этого мрачное удовлетворение.  
\- Хочу чего? – чуть запоздало, хрипло спросил он, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы встряхнуть Полларда за плечи, заставить взглянуть себе в глаза. Но тот упорно смотрел вниз.  
\- Всего, что вы пожелаете, - надломленным голосом произнес Поллард, бледный как полотно.  
Чейз рванулся вперед, но капитан упрямо мотнул головой – и поцелуй пришелся куда-то между носом и скулой. Оуэн почти зарычал от переполнявших его эмоций, все равно целуя подставленную щеку, влажно, жадно, так, как целовал бы кривящийся сейчас от боли рот капитана. Тот медленно, мучительно медленно смотрел из-под подрагивающих ресниц, и Чейз кожей чувствовал, как тот сдается: поворачивает голову обратно, будто повинуясь чужому тяжелому, горячечному дыханию. Поллард тихо выдохнул, и сначала просто позволил себя поцеловать – сперва дрожа от того, как Чейз сминает его полуоткрытые губы своими, а потом долго смотря ему в глаза, словно стараясь запомнить все до мельчайших деталей. Чейз широко лизнул языком губы Полларда, чуть ухмыляясь: только тогда тот сам подался вперед, целуя сначала осторожно, легко, а затем – жадно и торопливо, будто боялся чего-то не успеть. Чейз держал Полларда зажатым у стены, меж своих рук, и наслаждался тем, что тот тихо, просяще стонет ему в рот: он был готов поклясться, что капитану не понадобится много времени, даже чтобы кончить в собственные штаны.  
Окрик Мэтью, вероятно спустившегося за Оуэном вниз, заставил Полларда испуганно дернуться: он уперся руками в грудь Чейза, мягко отталкивая его от себя, и тот, словно зачарованный, отошел. Чейз натянул кое-как рубаху, поморщившись от боли в спине, и увидел, что капитан стоит, обессиленно привалившись к стене и закрыв глаза. Прежде чем выйти из каюты, Чейз, не удержавшись, скользнул взглядом по длинному, красивому телу Полларда, и хрипло произнес, не сумев скрыть дрожь в голосе:  
\- Не запирайте сегодня дверь, капитан.


End file.
